habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats New 2020
---- Here you see all the News of 2020. Current News 2/20/2020 BLOG POSTS: PARTY PARTICIPATION AND OUR FAVO(U)RITE GUILDS! Use Case Spotlight: Party Participation This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Party Participation! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for ways to keep your quest party engaged and excited to win battles with good habits. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to manage conflicting needs, like productivity versus self-care? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Guild Spotlight: Shanaqui's Favourites For this year's Guild Spotlight series, we're highlighting some favourites from Habitica's staff, moderators, and maybe some high-level contributors! This month we're kicking things off with some picks from shanaqui! If you want to curate your Habitica experience and join active, positive Guilds, this is a great way to pick up some new ideas for Guilds to join. ---- 2/18/2020 NEW PET COLLECTION BADGES! We're releasing a new achievement so you can celebrate your successes in the world of Habitican pet collecting! Earn the Tickled Pink and Rosy Outlook achievements by collecting Cotton Candy Pink pets and mounts and you'll earn a nifty badge for your profile. If you already have all the Cotton Candy Pink pets and/or mounts in your stable, you'll receive the badge automatically! Check your profile and celebrate your new achievement with pride in your pink prowess. ---- 2/13/2020 NEW MAGIC HATCHING POTION QUEST: RUBY! It's time for a trip to the snowy hot springs of Stoïkalm! Get the latest Magic Hatching Potion quest, "Ruby Rapport", and collect Ruby Gems, Aquarius Zodiac Runes, and Venus Runes to earn some glittering Ruby Magic Hatching Potions by completing your real-life tasks! ---- 2/11/2020 VALENTINE’S WEEK: NPCS, VALENTINE CARDS, AND MAGIC HATCHING POTIONS! Habitica Celebrates Valentine's Day! In honor of Habitica's holiday celebrating all forms of love, whether it's friendship, familial, or romantic, some of the shopkeepers are dressed up! Take a look around to enjoy their new festive decorations. Cupid and Rose Quartz Hatching Potions We're excited to announce the return of Rose Quartz and Cupid Magic Hatching Potions! Between now and February 29, you can buy these potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Magic Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid or Rose Quartz Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Send a Valentine Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring Valentine. Valentines can be purchased for 10 Gold from the Market until February 18. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "Adoring Friends" badge. Hooray! While you're there, why not check out the other cards that are available to send to your party? Each one gives a special achievement of its own... ---- 2/6/2020 BLOG POST: PET FOOD PREFERENCES This month's featured Wiki article is about Pet Food Preferences! We hope that it will help you as you hatch and raise your own Habitican menagerie. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 2/4/2020 FEBRUARY BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND OFFICIAL HABITICA CHALLENGES! February Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dance the night away in an Elegant Ballroom, partake in a fancy Tea Party, and admire the Habitica Hall of Heroes. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Match Maker Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) February 2020 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Hone Your Weapons, we're focusing on refining and narrowing down your goals to make them more achievable! On March 3rd, one lucky winner will receive their choice of 25 Gems or a one-month gift subscription, and four additional winners will receive 15 Gems each! Congratulations to the winners of January's Challenge: @MaryanHatch, @AlexGarbus, @Feverfew_mole, @shadow-who-walks, and @cyoosh! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "Multiplayer Co-Op Exercise!", with a focus on partnering with a friend to work on physical fitness. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Hero's Triumph!": grand prize winner @Mythenmetz, and runners-up @copjack, @egroeg0808, @nathgama, @k4m3n, and @Abbastract! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- 2/1/2020 FEBRUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS REVEALED! The February Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Stylish Sweetheart Item Set! Subscribe to Habitica by February 29 to receive this exciting set! If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems with Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. ---- January 2020 1/31/2020 HABITICA BIRTHDAY PARTY! AND LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Fabled Fox Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Fabled Fox Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems with Gold and get other great perks like a special Jackalope Pet! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Goodies! Winter Wonderland is coming to a close in Habitica. It's the last day to snag this year's limited edition outfits from your Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be an Evergreen Warrior, Bell Mage, Winter Spice Healer, or Lantern Rogue! Don't miss these awesome gear sets, available to purchase with Gold! The Seasonal Shop will also be closing when the Gala ends. The Seasonal Sorceress is stocking the seasonal edition versions of previous winter outfits, now available for Gems instead of Gold, and the Trapper Santa and Find the Cub Quests. It's also the final day to buy Starry Night, Holly, and new Aurora Magic Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! This is also the final day to buy our special Winter Quests! You can purchase Find the Cub and Trapper Santa quests in the Seasonal Shop individually for four Gems each, or you can get the discounted Winter Pet Quest Bundle, featuring Trapper Santa, Find the Cub and the Penguin quest all for seven Gems in the Quest Shop! Please note that the Find the Cub and Trapper Santa quests only need to be completed once each to obtain the rare Polar Bear pet and mount. ---- 1/23/2020 HABITICA BLOG POSTS! FAVORITE GUILDS AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Guild Spotlight: Beffymaroo's Favorites For this year's Guild Spotlight series, we're highlighting some favorites from Habitica's staff, moderators, and maybe some high-level contributors! This month we're kicking things off with some picks from Beffymaroo! If you want to curate your Habitica experience and join active, positive Guilds, this is a great way to pick up some new ideas for Guilds to join. Use Case Spotlight: Custom Habitica Mechanics This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Custom Habitica Mechanics! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for ways to enhance your Habitica experience. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you maximize participation in your quest party? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 1/21/2020 NEW STEAMPUNK BACKGROUNDS FROM THE TIME TRAVELERS! Hello Habiticans! We've released brand-new backgrounds in the Time Travelers' shop! Show off your retrofuturistic outfits at the Clocktower, Steamworks, and even in an Airship! These will be available at the cost of one Mystic Hourglass each. Check out the Time Travelers' shop to find these cool backgrounds, as well as past subscriber gear, the Robot pet quest, and even rare pets and mounts! Thanks for supporting Habitica! We hope that you enjoy your new backgrounds. ---- 1/16/2020 BLOG POST: SEASONAL SHOP This month's featured Wiki article is about the Seasonal Shop! We hope that it will help you get the most out of the Winter Wonderland Gala and many Galas to come. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 1/14/2020 WINTERY SKINS AND HAIR COLORS! The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Plus, the Seasonal Edition Wintery Skins are available, too! You can complete your winter avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Both of these Seasonal Edition customization sets will only be available to purchase until January 31st, after which they'll be gone until next year, so be sure to scoop them up now! You can find them in User>Edit Avatar! ---- 1/6/2020 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can celebrate at a Birthday Party, gaze at the quiet beauty of a Snowy Desert, and strike a festive pose In A Snowglobe. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Birthday Cake set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 1/6/2020 LAST CHANCE TO GIFT A SUBSCRIPTION AND GET ONE FREE! Today is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy Gems with Gold, and a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. If you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new Gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/1/2020 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND OFFICIAL HABITICA CHALLENGES! January Subscriber Items Revealed! The January Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Fabled Fox Item Set! You'll receive this set if you subscribe to Habitica by January 31. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems with Gold and other awesome perks! Plus, our Gift-One-Get-One promotion is running now, so it's the perfect time to check it out. Gift-One-Get-One runs until January 6. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. January 2020 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as 2020 progresses. Check out the first New Year's Resolution Challenge of the year to start your path to resolution success! In Begin Your Quest, we're focusing on choosing realistic and achievable resolutions! One grand-prize winner will receive their choice of a one-month gift subscription to Habitica or 25 Gems when it closes on February 3rd. Four lucky runners-up will get a 15 Gem prize. Congratulations to the winners of December's Challenge, @AndoJun, @SilverSquirrel, @CathB, @IntegrationAsh, and @DerRue! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Hero's Triumph, with a focus on volunteering. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Test Thy Courage!": grand prize winner @r-flan2020, and runners-up @SPLOOean, @Bobette37, @WizardGnome, @pearlygeek, and @drilcipher! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Category:News